


Daniel Davidson

by DaniZdunich



Category: Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniZdunich/pseuds/DaniZdunich





	Daniel Davidson

Part 1: The Basics  
1.What is your full name? Daniel Davidson  
2.Where and when we're you born? Some where in Colorado forest. 1986.  
3.Who are/were your parents? They were killed when I was young, I was raised in an orphange. (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.)  
4.Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?  
I'm an only child. 5.Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people.  
I live in a cabin I built by myself. Alone. It's a very wooded area where the forest wildlife roams free. The wolf packs that migrate come and stop by every year. 6.What is your occupation?  
I build and repair just about everything. It's how I make my income. 7.Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks.  
I'm 6'5" 260lbs of shredded muscle. Light skin, grey eyes, hair is dark brown and in dreads that reach down my back. 8.To which social class do you belong?  
The hard working social class 9.Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?  
No. 10\. Are you right- or left-handed?  
Both 11\. What does your voice sound like?  
Gruff 12\. What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently?  
I don't have a gimmick. 13\. What do you have in your pockets?  
my wallet 14\. Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics?

I'm not much of a social butterfly

Part 2: Growing Up  
15\. How would you describe your childhood in general?  
Lonely and harsh 16\. What is your earliest memory?  
I don't want to talk about it. 17\. How much schooling have you had?  
I struggled at first, but I found my niche .Managed to get through high school. 18\. Did you enjoy school?  
No. 19\. Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?  
I could fix and build anything. 20\. While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them.  
I don't think so. 21\. While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family?  
You dead? I told you what happened to them already. 22\. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?  
*groans* 23\. As a child, what were your favorite activities?  
Taking things apart to see how they work and putting them back together 24\. As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display?  
Shy timid . 25\. As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like?  
I didn't have friends 26\. When and with whom was your first kiss?  
Seriously? 27\. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?  
That's none of your business 28\. If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today.

I'm a werewolf, I started growing hair in places and it was just puberty.... Or was it?

Part 3: Past Influences  
Myself 29\. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?  
Knowing Who I am. 30\. Who has had the most influence on you?  
Nobody 31\. What do you consider your greatest achievement?  
Not beating the Shit out of someone for an entire week. 32\. What is your greatest regret?  
Not beating the Shit out of some punk. 33\. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?  
Everyone has their own view on evil. 34\. Do you have a criminal record of any kind?  
Assault and battery. I had to do community service. 35\. When was the time you were the most frightened?  
I have my faith in Gaia 36\. What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you?  
Nothing. 37\. If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?  
My parents death. Think about it. 38\. What is your best memory?  
Making a friend with a wolf companion. 39\. What is your worst memory?

Having to bury him after careless hunters shot him

Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions  
40\. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?  
I'm whatever 41\. What is your greatest fear?  
Dying without honor 42\. What are your religious views?  
I'm Gaian. I embrace nature. 43\. What are your political views?  
Let them duke it out in a steel cage 44\. What are your views on sex?  
It's natural 45\. Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable?  
To survive yes I am. 46\. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?  
Not have compassion and understanding 47\. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?  
Of course. Mine is out there. 48\. What do you believe makes a successful life?  
hard work and dedication 49\. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?  
I let you know what I think. 50\. Do you have any biases or prejudices?  
If you smell of the wyrm 51\. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it?  
Serve any leech or anyone of the taint 52\. Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)?

I will die with honor fighting for Gaia

Part 5: Relationships With Others  
53\. In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how?  
I have kept many at a distance. Respect is given to those of higher rank, it must be earned though. . 54\. Who is the most important person in your life, and why?  
Gaia 55\. Who is the person you respect the most, and why?  
Gaia, she watches us all 56\. Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people.  
I have acquaintances. Not friends. 57\. Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person.  
No 58\. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.  
There was this Lincoln woman, but she turned out to be a manipulative whore whose neck I almost snapped. 59\. What do you look for in a potential lover?  
Someone loyal, someone I can trust to be at my side for the rest of our lives. 60\. How close are you to your family?  
They are dead 61\. Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not?  
No. I would like to. It's what people do. 62\. Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?  
Gaia 63\. Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why?  
@ Likely nobody 65\. Who is the person you despise the most, and why?  
Leeches because they smell of the taint and are UN-natural. 66\. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?  
Grrrrrr.. 67\. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?  
If need be. 68\. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not?  
Not really, too much drama. 69\. Do you care what others think of you?

They can go fuck themselves.

Part 6: Likes And Dislikes  
70\. What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes?  
Building and fixing stuff 71\. What is your most treasured possession?  
my tools 72\. What is your favorite color?  
black and blue 73\. What is your favorite food?  
Anything 74\. What, if anything, do you like to read?  
I used to have a hard time reading, but I don't now. I occasionally read 75\. What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?  
I like classical and metal music. As for tv I enjoy the wrestling and ufc programing 76\. Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?  
I have beer and that's all. 77\. How do you spend a typical Saturday night?  
Relaxing in that natural swimming pool I made. 78\. What makes you laugh?  
Teaching a person a lesson when they try to square up. 79\. What, if anything, shocks or offends you?  
Insults and people that brag and think they are better and know it all 80\. What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?  
I would work out. 81\. How do you deal with stress?  
I have a few heavy duty punching bags I punch. 82\. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?  
A bit of both. 83\. What are your pet peeves?

Braggarts and know it alls. People taking credit for others work.

Part 7: Self Images And Etc.  
84\. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?  
I usually work, I have a list of repairs to do. I get pissed off. 85\. What is your greatest strength as a person?  
I can defend and protect. I am loyal and reliable. 86\. What is your greatest weakness?  
My temper 87\. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?  
Nothing. I am made I. Gaia's image 88\. Are you generally introverted or extroverted?  
Introverted 89\. Are you generally organized or messy?  
Organized 90\. Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at.  
Fixing things, building things, protecting things. My temper, my rage, lack of social interaction. 91\. Do you like yourself?  
Yes 92\. What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons…)  
To fight against the wyrm. I don't tell the unaware I am a werewolf and what not. 93\. What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?  
To be honored for my life accomplishments 94\. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?  
Only Gaia knows 95\. If you could choose, how would you want to die?  
Like every fenrir should, in battle. 96\. If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left.  
Put my war face on, get ready, and go out fighting the wyrm 97\. What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?  
My bravery 98\. What three words best describe your personality?  
Grumpy, Cranky, and Quiet. 99\. What three words would others probably use to describe you?  
Strong, Brave, Tempermental. 100\. If you could, what advice would you, the player, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice…)

Dear Daniel try not to kill everyone that pisses you off, you just need to find good friends and a good mate.Don't give up.


End file.
